DiNozzo in a Box
by IMSLES
Summary: Where has Tony landed himself?  Will he ever get out?  Will he be able to explain how he ended up there?  Written for the NFA The Locked Room Challenge.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

DiNozzo in a Box

A/N: written for the NFA "The Locked Room" Challenge

Pain was causing my blindness. I'd never had such a headache, well not since my frat party days. My hand went to the back of my head 'OW' I grimaced. I certainly had one heck of a goose egg there. What happened to me anyway?

It occurred to me that darkness surrounded me. I wasn't blind at all. Where the heck am I? Being a senior special agent, trained in the art of investigation, I used all my highly tuned senses, but… NOTHING. How can this be?

No sound. No sight. No smells. I took tentative steps to make my way around and discover what was around me. After only five steps I came to a wall. I followed this to the next one, six steps. To the next wall, six steps. All around the same. I crossed carefully wall to wall- nothing in the middle. I crawled along the floor, again nothing.

How could I be in here? Did they drop me from the ceiling? That might explain the giant lump on the back of my head, but no I'd remember someone dropping me- wouldn't I?

Maybe one of the walls slides open. I checked the corners- solid. I checked the bases, maybe one lifted out- no. This enigma was impossible.

Where was McGee when I needed him? Maybe I'd have to think like my 'Probie'. Or use my vast knowledge of movies. Surely there's a reference that could get me out of here. If only my head would stop hurting, I could think.

Sliding down to sit against a wall I was thankful at least it was dry and not too hot nor too cold. I reassured myself that my team would find me. Gibbs would find me. His sixth sense would locate me and I'd be rescued.

Until then I would learn all I could about this cramped box I was in. Wood- the walls and floor are made of wood. Solid, thick wood. 'Thud' that's the noise heard when I knock against it. Smooth- the wood is like satin. No nails. No brackets.

If I wasn't stuck in here, I'd be impressed by the craftsmanship. Gibbs would be too. All those years watching him build boats in his basement gave me an appreciation for the hard work it entails.

I've never told him as much. Rather I was always quick to make light of his 'obsession' as I'd called it. After this I think I'll have to find a way to make it up to him. Can't outright apologize- not acceptable. Maybe a new case of bourbon or some new sanding blocks.

Air? I began to panic. Would I have enough air to keep breathing? To stay alive until my rescuers found me? Taking a deep calming breath, I realized there had to be air circulating somehow. I couldn't reach the top of the wall, so it must be coming through the ceiling.

A vent? If there's a vent, there's an escape. But no way to reach it. At least that's how Ziva could reach me. She would be the best choice for navigating a ventilation system. I could picture her in my mind: army crawling dressed all in black, working her way to the right opening. She'd drop a rope and pull me to freedom.

I could just imagine it. It would be perfect. I could almost hear her approaching overhead. A creak? I closed my eyes lost in my rescue fantasy.

Blinded! 'Arg!' Bright light overhead. Maybe not the brightest light, but after pitch blackness, it was blinding.

Footsteps approaching. Was it my captors or my saviors?

A bang against the wall. Thump. Thump. Thump. I chanced to gaze toward the source praying it would be a kind face. NO!

"DiNozzo? What the hell have you done to my boat?"

"Boss?" I was confused. Looking around with light to see I realized I must be in a section of his boat, but upside down.

"Well? Are you gonna answer me or what?" Leroy Jethro Gibbs was fond of his boats and didn't take kindly to pranks that disturbed them.

"I'm not sure?" I said dazedly. "I don't remember…" It came back to me then. I wish it hadn't, but it did. "Oh…"

"Oh what?" he demanded.

"Nothing Boss," I hedged.

"DiNozzo, I'm going to get you out and when I do you're gonna tell all!" he seethed.

"No really. I'm fine right here," I was scared now. Was I really only just counting on his rescuing me moments ago?

A second ladder descended over the wall.

"Climb," he ordered.

Reluctantly I made my way up. He had gone down and was waiting at the base of the other ladder.

"Get down here," he pointed to the floor.

Sheepishly I clamored over and carefully made my way out. As my feet landed on the floor, I was spun around to face one very irate Gibbs.

I glanced at the 'box' I thought was my personal prison and saw not only that it was turned upside down, but a good portion of the frame was broken and hanging. I cringed.

"Start talking," he barked.

"You see, Boss," I began.

"No! I don't see Tony. I don't see why my 'senior' agent is in my basement in my boat that looks like it's been shipwrecked," he threw his arms out in anger and frustration.

"It was an accident," I tried to begin again.

"I would hope you wouldn't do this on purpose!" he was going to lose his hold on his temper soon.

"Alright. I came down here looking for you. When I didn't see or hear you working I was checking it out. I know no one's supposed to touch it, but I really like your craftsmanship," I confessed.

"Don't give me any of your bull, Tony," he interrupted again.

I couldn't help the hurt look that crossed my face. "I mean it Boss. I know I've never told you, but it's true." He looked skeptical. "As a matter of fact, the irony is I thought you'd be impressed by the work done on this," I patted my hand against the wall behind me. "I'd forgotten what happened last night and studied this while waiting to be rescued. I admired how smooth and intricate it was. I should've realized it was your work, but the lump on my head boggled my memory, I guess."

"What lump?" he raised his hand and delicately moved along my head until he found it. "We'll have Ducky take a look at it," he frowned, "After you finish telling me about this," he flicked his hand at the disaster behind me.

"I didn't realize it wasn't connected to the rest of the frame and when I leaned against it thinking what it would be like riding out on the ocean, it toppled over and I must've fallen inside."

"Only you, DiNozzo!" he shook his head. "Come on. Let's make sure you don't have any more brain damage than normal."

"Hey!" I was insulted. He stopped the head slap in the nick of time.

"I owe you one," he promised. "If you check out alright with Ducky, you're coming right back here to help fix this."

"Really?" I didn't mean to smile, but the excitement of getting to help him work on his boat was like a dream come true.

"Yeah, really. You make the mess. You clean it up," Gibbs smiled leading his agent up the stairs.


End file.
